


When The Ball Drops

by shedreams0flove



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Multi, Norman Reedus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedreams0flove/pseuds/shedreams0flove





	When The Ball Drops

"Damn, it's colder than a witch's tit out there." Samantha complained, weaving through the old leather barstools and tables of her the pub and heaving herself onto her usual spot. The place was tiny and quiet, tucked away a few blocks shy of Chinatown, far from the overbearing crowds that swarmed Times Square. 

"You said that last night, too." The bartender Eric returned, standing in front of her as he dried a glass and set it in front of her. "You want the usual?"

"Make it a double, would you?"

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea." She said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Too many fuck ups to count... I guess it's too much to ask for a decent kitchen staff for the holidays."

"You must be new." Eric laughed, pouring her a healthy glass of her favorite rich, dark whiskey. "You planning on heading up to Time Square?"

"And do what? Stand there in a crowd of fifty thousand people and catch the flu? I'll pass." She answered, teasing herself and tossing back her drink before she looked over at the two men sitting just a few seats away. 

"Crowds like that in temperatures like this are for the damn birds." One of the men said, raising his glass and drinking the last of his drink. 

"The birds can keep that bullshit." She laughed, watching Eric pour her another drink before she shrugged out of her coat. Sam took her drink one long drink and set her glass back down before she looked back up at Eric, giving him a small nod. "You can head out if you want. I can close up." 

"What?"

"Get outta here. I know you wanted to go out with Krista tonight and it's already late. Go have a good New Years." She smiled, shoeing him away and plucking herself up from her barstool. 

"Seriously?"

"It's not like I've never closed before. Go. Have fun." 

Eric stood there dumbfounded for a moment and a smile crept across his face. He gave her small nod in thanks and was gone only moments later, leaving the quiet pub and the last two intriguing patrons for Samantha to see out.

"Norman." The same man offered as he held his hand out for her. "This chump is Jeffrey."

"Samantha, but Sam works too." Samantha returned. She shook both of their hands and took another long drink, already thankful to feel the warmth of booze seeping through her veins. 

"New Years is a shit night to have to work." Jeffrey joked as he turned to watch the last remaining patrons shuffle out the doors. 

"True. But this far downtown isn't so bad." She smiled, gesturing to the empty bar with a quick wink. "I also own the place, so I'm used to it." 

"Oh shit. Nice!"

Samantha nodded, feeling herself blush. "And the place next door." 

"Damn, kudos. That place is incredible." Norman added, pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the restaurant. 

"Thank you." She said with a nervous laugh as she looked down at her drink, the heat of his gaze too much for her to handle. "So what keeps you guys in a tiny little pub like this on New Years Eve?" Samantha added, absently turning her drink in circles on the bar. 

"Just trying to stay as warm as possible." Jeffrey answered when he lifted his glass. Samantha looked over at him and at Norman and felt their eyes focus on every one of her curves. Her skin flushed bright and hot, nearly knocking the wind out of her when the air between them grew thick with the kind of mysterious need she hadn't experienced in far too long. 

"It's awfully warm in here." Norman said into his drink, giving Samantha a wicked side eye and watching her walk up to the front door and turn the lock. 

"You think that's smart? I mean, fire exits have to be accessible at all times-"

"Oh shut up." Samantha said, cutting off Jeffrey's joke with a crooked smile and walking back up to the bar. 

Both men leaned against the smooth dark wood after they turned to face her, their eyes dark with lust as the heat between them became all the more unbearable. Samantha stepped between them and reached for the first bottle of booze she could grab and stopped at the feel of a wild hand at the small of her back. A chill ran down her spine and she couldn't even pretend that it didn't shake her to her core, her breath leaving her in a soft exhale when Norman stepped closer behind her. 

"Smart idea if you ask me." He breathed in her ear, his breath hot along her neck. 

"I think so too." Samantha said with hardly a sound, his hands moving smoothly along either side of her and down to hold on her hips. 

"Too bad he doesn't think so." 

His voice was like velvet in her ear, soft and delicate but luxurious in ways she didn't know she needed. Without another second wasted, Norman slipped his fingertips inside the top of her jeans and Samantha leaned back against him, a quiet, breathy moan escaping from her lips as Norman's moved across her shoulder and he lifted her shirt. 

"Why don't you come over here and help me out, brother?" Norman said when his lips broke from her neck. Samantha beckoned him toward her with her finger and Jeffrey slowly approached, his hands joining Norman's when he reached for her waistband and tugged on the button of her jeans. 

"You think he needs some help with you?" Jeffrey asked smoothly, his body hot against hers. 

"He may not need it..." Samantha swooned just as both of their lips pressed hard to her skin. Jeffrey's moved sloppily along her jaw and Samantha took the edge of his leather jacket and pushed it back over his shoulder, letting it fall to the floor as Norman pulled her jeans down to fall into a heap on the floor. 

"But you certainly want it." Jeffrey said into her kiss, helping her out of her shirt. Samantha turned to look back at Norman and his lips immediately pressed against hers, his kiss sweet with the mild taste of nicotine and booze. 

"Think you can handle both of us?" Norman whispered into her kiss, slipping his hand into the soft fabric of her underwear and finding the hot, soaking lips of her pussy. 

"Oh I know I can." 

"You certainly feel like you can." He added as she turned to lean against the bar. He slowly lowered himself in front of her and lifted her leg over his shoulder, kissing his way across her hip and down between her legs, his lips finding her clit and teasing her mercilessly. Jeffrey watched him as he worked and Samantha pulled him closer to kiss him hard and deep, her tongue pressing it's way into his mouth to taste and tease the inside of his lips just like Norman's was between her legs. A deep, velvety moan escaped from their kiss and Samantha broke from him only long enough to look down at the buckle of his belt, her fingers fumbling with it when she looked back up and fell deeper into his kiss once again. 

"Mm, you want my mouth, don't you?" She asked in a breathy whisper as she slipped her hands inside his pants and felt his long, hard cock twitching at her touch. 

"Fuck yes, I do..." Jeffrey returned, listening to the light moan that escaped from her when Norman broke away from her and moved back. His hands never left her hips as Samantha turned around in front of him and got down on her knees. 

The sound of Norman unbuckling his belt came from behind her and she listened as he shoved his pants down, biting her lip at the sight of Jeffrey standing in front of her holding his cock and waiting for her to take him in her mouth. He was unbearably handsome. Standing there waiting as patiently as his need would allow him to, his breath catching his chest and his skin almost trembling at her touch. The way his stubble had prickled along her skin was almost as intoxicating as the smell of his cologne, it's delicious scent dancing lightly around her nose the closer she pulled him toward her. Norman leaned up behind her and kissed the back of her neck before he nibbled at her earlobe, his breath hot and irresistible against her skin. 

"Choke on him for me." He growled in her ear just as he moved the tip of his cock along her soaking pussy. Samantha responded with nothing but a small nod and wasted no time in wrapping her lips around all of Jeff's cock, his length and thickness filling her mouth. Norman slid himself deep inside of her and slowly started to move his hips into hers, every inch of him thick and satisfying in every way that she needed. "Holy shit, girl, you're so fuckin' wet." 

"And this fucking mouth..."

Samantha gave in to a soft, smooth laugh and moved and sucked along all of Jeff's thickness, gagging hard on his tip and loving the sound of his harsh, desperate groans come from deep in his belly. She moved on of her hands up along his stomach, teasing the dusting of his dark hair between her fingers while the other moved along with her mouth, stroking him to his hard, delicious potential. 

"She suckin' you off hard up there?" Norman grunted between thrusts, Samantha's sweet juices dripping all over him. 

"Oh fuck yeah, dude..." Jeffrey returned, reaching down and sweeping his hand through Samantha's soft, dark hair. 

"You just about ready for both of us?" Norman asked her in her ear again as he brought his hand up to hold her breast and tease her nipple. Samantha moaned her answer and Norman's hand broke from her breast, reaching forward and smacking the outside of Jeffrey's thigh. Needing no further instruction, Jeffrey took a step back, watching as Samantha got to her feet along with Norman behind her. 

"In the back." Samantha said quietly, pointing over Jeffrey's shoulder just before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his body. 

"You better mean what I think you mean." He teased with a warm growl, earning himself a laugh and sly nod of Samantha's head just before Norman scooped her into his muscular arms and carried her off into the back office. 

Carefully, he lowered himself into the soft old armchair in the corner and let her situate herself in his lap, letting go of a deep exhale when he filled her again. 

"Ready?" Norman asked, moving his hands up along her sides to hold on her waist. Samantha lost herself in the blue of his eyes, completely taken and at his mercy when she gently nodded her answer mere seconds before she felt Jeffrey's fingers press into her tight, puckered entrance. She breathed slow and deep as he moved his fingers inside of her, closing her eyes and sucking in a harsh breath when he pulled his fingers from inside of her. He quickly pressed his thick tip to her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her ass, giving her a moment to adjust to the both of them before he started to thrust inside of her. 

"Oh fuck-" She choked, the early waves of her release building stronger with every move the two men made together. 

"You like both of us fucking you?" Norman breathed in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. 

Samantha couldn't respond with words. The only sound she could make came from deep in her stomach, escaping her trembling lips and dancing into his ear. Jeffrey moaned hard into her ear from behind her and the two of them worked themselves into a perfect unison, throwing Samantha's ability to control her volume out of her reach as her juices nearly gushed out of her and coated Norman's thighs. 

"Holy shit, girl, keep that up and I'll cum so fucking hard..." Jeffrey groaned in her ear as her body tightened around the both of them. 

"Oh my fucking god, please!" Samantha begged, tossing her hair over her shoulder to look back at him. 

"You want me to fucking cum, huh?"

"Yes, I do." She moaned in return through her teeth, another rough moan coming from deep in her stomach before he reached up and pulled her chin to kiss her hard and deep. 

"You're about to, I can fucking feel it." He breathed into her lips, pumping harder and deeper in her ass until she could hardly take it. 

"Holy sh-" Norman started, losing the sound of his voice when Samantha tightened herself around the both of them again, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat. 

"Cum for me." Samantha returned with the same weak voice, struggling to keep her eyes open as she looked into his. 

"Fuck! Jeff, move!" He growled loudly, pushing Jeffrey back and pulling Samantha from her lap. She quickly got down on her knees in front of him and took all of his cock in her mouth, moaning into the taste of sex that coated him. Jeffrey knelt down behind her and wasted no time in thrusting hard and deep inside of her again, this time filling every inch her pussy could give him before he snapped his hips in fast, hard pumps that nearly took her breath away. 

Samantha choked on Norman with every thrust of Jeffrey's hips and she came hard once again, earning a harsh grunt from deep in Jeffrey's throat as she coated him with her slick, warm juices. 

"Shit, you look so fucking good." Norman moaned, watching her skin flush bright and red as she choked hard on him. Her gag reflex vibrated hard on the tip of his cock before she pulled away to catch her breath, her voice leaving her in a rough moan when Jeffrey reach around and tugged on her nipple. 

"Oh my god, Jeff, fuck my clit." She begged, the waves of red, hot bliss shaking her to her core as she looked back at him. Jeffrey did exactly as she asked and pressed his fingers hard into her clit, moving them in wild circles and driving her into an even heavier daze before she gushed all over him and nearly collapsed into Norman's lap. 

"Damn dude, I think you got her." Norman teased, brushing his fingers through Samantha's hair. She kissed along his hip and started to stroke him again, tracing her tongue in teasing swirls up along his cock and taking his breath away. Jeffrey quickly pulled out of her and got to his feet, shuffling up to her shoulder as he held his cock in her face. She took replaced his hand with hers and wasted no time in working him into a quick rhythm, wanting nothing but to taste their cum coating her mouth. 

"Holy fuck, let me see that tongue of yours..." Jeffrey growled, taking a step closer as she moved to lick her way up to his tip, offering him her tongue just seconds before his cum nearly exploded out of him. Coating her tongue and the insides of her cheeks, Samantha moaned into the taste of him, lapping up every drop that she could and wrapping her lips around him to bury him deep in her throat. She choked on him and let her gag reflex tease him before she swallowed hard for him, breaking away as he took a step back and leaned against the office door. "Jesus..." He breathed, out of breath and weak. 

Samantha gave him a wicked smile and turned her attention to Norman who sat and waited for her, his holding warmly at the curve of her neck just before she took him between her lips again and teased him with her tongue. She worked in agonizingly slow movements, taking her time to enjoy the taste of his cock in her mouth and the feel of his skin against hers, listening to the heavenly sound of his voice rumble out of his throat until he could hardly contain himself any longer. Norman grabbed for a hard fistful of her hair and pulled her face into his lap, burying his cock as deep in her throat as he could as he spilled every drop of his cum inside of her. Samantha broke away from him and Norman leaned down to kiss her hard and deep, slipping his tongue between her lips just before she did the same, pulling her into his lap so that she could wrap her arms around him. 

"Shit you guys, happy new year!" Jeffrey said when he stood up from the way and checked his watch. Samantha sat back and took his hand in hers, pulling him in for a kiss before he gave her side a playful pinch and stepped out of the office and out of sight. 

"And a happy new year to you." She smiled as she get back to her feet and watched Norman do the same. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and followed her back out into the bar and the three of them pulled their clothes back on, a blissful buzz still hanging in the empty space between them. 

"Brother, it's been a real one." Jeff said, shrugging his thick leather coat on and slipping a cigarette between his lips. "And Sam, I gotta say, this was one hell of a fuckin' night." He smiled at her, pulling her in for a big, deep hug. His stubble was rough against her cheek and he kissed his way up from her shoulder, his hands trailing their way down to her ass and giving her a tight, warm squeeze before she took a small step back, giving him a smile in return. 

"Yes it has." She said simply. He took a few steps back and offered the both of them a hand up in his goodbye and slipped out of the front door, a gust of cold air sweeping through the bar before Samantha turned and look across the room at the man who was now perched on a barstool with a cigarette hanging between his lips. "Headin' out?" She asked, walking up behind him after he'd pulled on his coat. 

"Yeah, I've gotta get home. Told my girl I'd be home waitin' for her." 

"Oh... Well, hopefully the indiscretion was worth it." She offered, stepping behind the bar and taking the abandoned glasses left over and setting them in the sink. 

"Certainly was." He nodded, picking himself up and stepping around the bar to walk up behind her. "What time will you be home?" He asked softly in her ear. 

Samantha smiled at the feel of his lips in the curve of her neck and his hands holding around her waist. "I'm almost done here. Maybe a half hour to finish paperwork." 

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

Norman kissed her cheek and she turned to meet his lips with hers once more, hating the feeling of his body moving away from hers when he stepped back and walked up to the door. He looked back at her and Samantha could feel her cheeks flush bright and hot, his easy smile making her weak in the knees just like he'd done from the moment they'd met in mere steps from where Samantha stood.


End file.
